


The Dare

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: When your friends dare you, you use your secret boyfriend to win it. Inspiration for this story came after listening to Versace on the Floor by Monsta X on repeat for a whole day.





	The Dare

Hakyeon was fuming by the time he got to the coffee shop his boyfriend Taekwoon owned. He walked in the door and pretty much stormed over to his table he usually sits at in the corner. Taekwoon looked up from the coffee he was making to notice the foul mood Hakyeon was in as he went over to his table. Assuming it was a bad day in classes, he made him his favorite latte with a large heart on top to cheer him up. Carefully placing it on a tray along with a piece of chocolate cake, he told his employee he was going on break for a bit. The employee just smiled and nodded his head, knowing Taekwoon only takes breaks when his boyfriend was in the shop. Taekwoon then picked up the tray and took it over to where Hakyeon was sitting. Hakyeon didn't even notice Taekwoon sitting down, so deep into his pouting.

"Hakyeon, what is wrong?" Taekwoon's soft voice asked. Bringing Hakyeon out of his pout.

"Woonie, you would not believe what my friends did to me today!!" pouting again. Taekwoon just smiled and nodded waiting for Hakyeon to continue his rant. "They got me in a dare that I have to complete this weekend and I don't know what to do."

"What is the dare you have to do Yeonie"

"I have to dress as a girl and pick up a guy at the bar this weekend, when we all go out."

"Let me guess, that you havnt told your friends about us yet have you?" Takewoon surmised with a small pout on his lips

"You know I will tell them, just right now I don't want to deal with the millions of questions and demands to meet you. They have gotten so over protective after my last relationship and I don't want them to scare you."

Taekwoon just nodded his head, he has heard plenty of horror stories from Hakyeon about his best friends Wonshik and Jaehwan to know they will pester him about his new relationship till they get what they want. A sudden idea comes into Taekwoons head on how to get Hakyeon to win his dare.

"Hakyeon, I have an idea for you to win this dare." Hakyeon looks over to him with a questioning look in his eyes. "How about I be at the club and you pick me up. They don't know me, so I will be a total stranger to them and you win. I win by seeing you all dressed up and also get to protect you."  Hakyeon just looks at Taekwoon dumbfounded at his suggestion, then as he processes it he smiles widely.

"That is an awesome idea Woonie, Make sure you bring your friends to make sure it doesn't look set up." Taekwoon just nods, stands up and gives Hakyeon a quick kiss before leaving back to work. Hakyeon feels better about this dare, pulls out his phone to text Wonshik that he will win this bet and he is heading over, cause Wonshik is going to buy the outfit, so they are going shopping.

The week has gone by quickly for Hakyeon and its finally Saturday night. RIght now he is sitting in the car heading to the club. He thinks they did a good job getting him dressed up, so he took a quick selfie and sent it to Taekwoon.

 

 Taekwoon was already at the club with his friends Hongbin and Hyuk. They were honestly shocked that Taekwoon even wanted to go out on a Saturday night. They know he normally likes to spend it alone at home. But not wanting to be one to miss out on free drinks and the chance to hopefully get Taekwoon laid, they were not questioning it. They had found a booth in a quiet corner facing the dance floor to be in. Hongbin and Hyuk were on the floor dancing, when Taekwoon noticed Hakyeon and two other guys come in. They found a booth almost directly across from his on the other side of the dance floor to sit in.  Being that the dance floor is in a sunken area, he can look directly across and watch them. One of them left, probably to go get drinks. 

Wonshik comes back with drinks and sits down next to Jaehwan, he notices a guy across the way staring at Hakyeon and smirks. Nudging Jaehwan he comments to Hakyeon.

"Hey that guy across the way with the feline eyes is staring at you. Maybe you should go talk to him in order to win the dare"

Hakeyon looks up and notices Taekwoon gazing at him. A blush creeps up his neck at how intense he is staring.  

 

 

 

 Taekwoon looks over at Hakyeon and when he notices Hakyeon looking at him, just gave a quick nod of his head before taking a sip of his wine. Hakyeon took a drink of his own glass and stood up. Not knowing this is a set up of sorts, Wonshik and Jaehwan starting giving him encouraging talk and send him over. All that Wonshik and Jaehwan see is that the man motioned for Hakyeon to sit with him, then leaned over to talk in his ear over the music. Hakyeon just giggled and responded back to the man. Hongbin and Hyuk noticed from the dance floor and just gave a high five to each other and thumbs up to Taekwoon when he glanced over. 

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight Yeonie"

"You look really good also Woonie, didn't realize you could dress up also" with a blush hitting his cheeks.

They stay talking for a few more minutes before Taekwoon decided to pull Hakyeons hands and head to the dance floor. It was a slower song with strong bass, good for holding someone close to you and moving sensually together. Hakyeon starts blushing more when over the music he can hear Jaehwan yelling a few crude remarks and go get em tiger. Taekwoon just chuckles before dipping his head down to start nibbling on Hakyeons ear shell, then working soft kisses down his neck. Hakyeon can only gasp and let out soft moans. With a soft voice that only Hakyeon can hear, Taekwoon whispers to him that its time to go home. Hakyeon can only nod and blush at the implication that Taekwoon has in mind at home.

 

 The drive to Taekwoons apartment didn't take to long thankfully. The ride up to his floor in the elevator was filled with a heavy make out session, causing Taekwoon to quickly drag Hakyeon down the hallway to his apartment door, quickly punching in his passcode the door opened, pulling him in, he quickly shut it behind him. As soon as the apartment door closed Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon against the door and roughly took his mouth. His hands started climbing up Hakyeons waist to his shoulders pushing the jacket he was wearing off him. Now that Hakyeons bare shoulders were exposed Takewoon released his mouth, trailing kisses down to said collarbones. He leaves a large purple blossom at the junction of Hakyeons neck and collar bone. 

"Taek…...Taek" is all that Hakyeon can moan out in between breathes while shakily unbuttoning Taekwoons shirt. He wants to feel skin, finally able to run his hand down Taekwoons back, he is able to get his shirt off of him. With a soft sigh of pleasure at being able to touch Taekwoons skin, Hakyeon continues his exploration as his hands wander to the front and starts to work on getting Taekwoons belt undone. At this Taekwoon suddenly picks up Hakyeon bridal style and carries him to the bedroom.

"We are going to do this right Yeonie"

Taekwoon looks down at Hakyeon and they can see the desire in each others eyes. Taekwoon straddles over Hakyeon and starts to slowly kiss his way from his neck down, slowly removing the dress as he goes. Hakyeon trembles under Taekwoons lips. His hands slowly skim down Hakyeons golden thighs pushing the dress down as he goes. Lips follow hands path leaving purple blossoms along the way. Hakyeons gasps and soft moans leave Taekwoon smiling with pleasure. He loves being able to please Hakyeon as much as possible. 

Finally removing the dress completely, Taekwoon leaves the thigh high stockings on. He looks down at a naked Hakyeon quivering beneath him and is filled with a rush of pleasure. He stands up next to the bed, at this Hakyeon opens his eyes and lets out a whimper of displeasure at Taekwoon. Taekwoon just leans down to give him a soft kiss and tells him to just lay there and wait a couple minutes.

Taekwoon went to his walk in closet to finish undressing and get a few supplies out of a drawer. He came back in and saw that Hakyeon was still where he left him on the bed. He softly walked up and took the feather in his hand and gently ran it across Hayeons nipples causing them to become taut. Hakyeon startles with a soft gasp at the sensation. Hakyeon brings his hands up to reach for Taekwoon but instead he backs out of reach causing Hakyeon to pout. He just softly chuckles and tells Hakyeon to roll over onto his stomach instead. 

Once Hakyeon in on his stomach Taekwoon gently straddles his thighs. Taekwoons long fingers gently grasping Hakyeons shoulders cause him to startle in surprise. With tenderness Taekwoon starts to massage Hakyeon with trails of kisses following behind. He continues this down his back, followed by down one leg and up the other. By the time he got to Hakyeons ass, the man under him was a quivering mess under him. 

Taekwoon reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. After putting a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed his fingers together to warm it up a little bit. He then gently started rubbing around Hakyeons entrance to get him use to the sensation. When he felt that Hakyeon relaxed some, he inserted a finger to the first knuckle, slowly sliding it in and out. Hakyeon starts moaning and wiggling under him. 

He took this time to add a second finger and go deeper.  Hakyeon lets out a loud moan at the intrusion. Taekwoon starts to scissor his fingers to loosen him up more. FInally deeming him prepared, Taekwoon puts a condom on and adds more lube before turning Hakyeon around onto his back. He looked at Hakyeon as a final question and he nodded in agreement.  At this Taekwoon lined himself up with Hakyeons entrance and entered, when he was fully in he waited for Hakyeon to adjust to him. After a couple minutes laying there looking into each others eyes, Hakyeon finally whispers for him to continue.  

Taekwoon pulls back and starts with slow deliberate strokes. He is enjoying watching Hakyeon become a mess under him, seeing him tremble and moan give him more pleasure than anything. Hakyeon starts to beg him to go faster, which he starts to do but not to fast yet. He wants to prolong this as long as possible. While continuing the steady pace, he reached over to the nightstand and took the feather he had there sitting in a bowl of ice. Delicately he traced one of Hakyeons nipples with it, causing the man under him to squirm and moan. He continued tracing a line from up his sternum to his collar bone up to behind his ear before putting the feather back on ice.

Hakyeon looks up at him then, he reaches up and grabs Taekwoon behind the neck and pulls him down for a long passionate kiss, while rolling his hips, urging Taekwoon to hasten his pace more. Taekwoon takes the hint and picks up his pace even more, making sure to hit Hakyeons sweet spot. Seeing that Hakyeon was close to cumming, Taekwoon starts focusing on the sweet spot, then grabs his cock, sliding his finger across the slit and collecting the precum Using it he starts to pump Hakyeon with short, quick and strong strokes. In the matter of a couple minutes Hakyeon lets out a loud moan as white streams of pearl white cum starts hitting his stomach. Taekwoon feels Hakyeon tighten around him during his orgasm which causes Taekwoon to have his orgasm with him. He lays there for a few minutes, letting their high come down before getting up to get a wash rag to clean them up with. Afterwards he climbs under the covers with Hakyeon, holding him around his waist and they fell asleep.

The next morning Hakyeon wakes up to a shrill ring tone near him. Reaching out he grabs his phone and looks at it. The caller ID says its Jaewhan calling. At this time Taekwoon starts to show signs of waking up and Hakyeon quickly gets out of bed and heads to the living room to answer the call.

"What Jaewhan? I was happily sleeping."

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!! You disappeared with that guy and we were worried you were dead."

"Well as you can hear, I am quite fine. And tell Wonshik he lost his bet, I won the dare." with a little giggle. At this he feels hands wrap around his waist and lips on his neck causing him to let out a small shriek.

"WHATTTT is going on Hakyeon, do I need to come rescue you. Are you still with that guy last night. If you are, you best get his name and he better buy you lunch." Jaehwan is huffing on his end causing Hakyeon to giggle again.

"Yes I am fine and yes I am still with him and I will make sure to get his name. Now that you know everything is alright. I will talk to you later when I get home. I will call you, you guys do not call again please." He hangs up the call and notices that there are also several missed text messages from Wonshik. He just sighs and puts the phone down before turning around to kiss Taekwoon.

"I can only imagine what they are thinking right now Yeonie."

"I know, but you know they deserve it. How about Jaehwans idea and get some lunch. You might want to check your phone and see what your friends think." Hakyeon says with a smile and he turns and heads to the bedroom to change. Taekwoon just smiles at the sight of Hakyeons ass as he heads to the bedroom. Running his hand through his hair, he sighs and goes to the bedroom to find his phone. He finds it on the floor next to wear Hakyeon is standing getting his clothes out of the closet before heading to the shower. Kneeling down to pick it up, he decides to place a kiss on Hakyeons ass and leave a purple blossom there while he was at it. Hakyeon just startles and lets out a shriek causing Taekwoon to chuckle and stand up.

Hakyeon turns and give Taekwoon a glare of indignation before heading to the shower. Taekwoon just smiles and gets his clothes out onto the bed before joining Hakyeon in the shower. They spend time washing each others hair and bodies till the water runs cold before deciding its time to get out and get ready. This time Taekwoons phone rings as they are getting ready. He looks at his ID and its Hongbin calling, probably to check and see if he got lucky. 

"Yeah Binnie"

"Sooooo how was your night, we last saw you dancing with that girl last night and then you disappeared."

At this Taekwoon chuckles causing Hakyeon to give him a confused look. Taekwoon just shook his head at him. "Hey Binnie, can you and Hyuk meet me at my café in about 45 minutes."

"Sure is there something wrong"

"No, I just want to talk to you guys" He hangs up the call and looks at Hakyeon who had gotten ready while he was talking

"Binnie thought you were a girl last night" he says with a snicker "But do you think you can get your friends to my café in 45 minutes."

"Yeah I am sure I can. I see what your doing. You are going to make sure they all know about us so both sides can stop hassling us." he smirked

Taekwoon just smiled and nodded his head. They finished getting everything together and headed to the café. Being a sunday the café would be closed but that is the advantage of being the owner, you can have your own private lunches there. They arrived earlier than everyone else to be able to get the coffee machine running and a small brunch made up. Right on time, the other four people show up. Hongbin and Hyuk see Taekwoon at the coffee machine and tell him what they want, they know when he is doing coffee not to ask questions. They see one of the tables set up to the side with a small brunch and head over there to get some food before setting down. The other two look around lost as to why they are there, when suddenly Hakyeon walks out of the kitchen area with a couple more plates of pastries to set out. They walk over and try to start bombarding him with questions but he tells them to go and put their coffee order in first, then get food and sit down. They head off to do as they are told but with little pouts on the lips. Finally everyone is set down and enjoying the brunch.

"I think its time for introductions, for the newcomers, I am Taekwoon and I am Hakyeons boyfriend."

At this announcement everyone at the table except for Hakyeon starts to choke on what they were eating and stared at him bugged eyed. Wonshik and Jaehwan just turn and glare at Hakyeon, who is smiling. 

"I am Hakyeon and yes Taekwoon is my boyfriend. We have been dating for almost six months now. These two here are my friends Wonshik and Jaehwan."

"I am Hongbin and this is my boyfriend Hyuk. One thing I have to ask is what happened to the girl last night?"

At this it clicks to Wonshik what happened last night with the dare and that they were all set up by those two. 

"Hey you unfairly won that dare Hakyeon"

"Really Wonshik, you only said I had to dress up as a girl and pick up a guy. You set no other details of it out. I did as you wanted, so I won fair and square." he smirked

All Wonshik could do is sit there gaped mouth, while Jaehwan is laughing enjoying how they got played like that. At seeing how happy his friend is with this person, he will forgo any interrogation for now but will tell him if his friend is ever hurt things will not be pretty. Hongbin and Hyuk just laughed also enjoying the fact that their friend has found someone and they wont have to worry about him being always alone anymore or being their thirdwheel.

Taekwoon just looks at Hakyeon with such love in his eyes that its impossible to miss and kisses him soundly. 

 

  


End file.
